STRAWBERRY GIRL
by ABC-HS
Summary: This is ChanBaek.. Newbie/?


**STRAWBERRY GIRL**

Tittle : Strawberry Girl

Cast : know it later..

Genre : Shortfic, scoollife, romance, teenage, etc.

Author : ABC

 **Warning !** DON'T PLAGIAT KALO LO BUKAN PECUNDANG!

Ini hanya imajinasi author yang lagi kasmaran ^^ this story pure mine.

Mengandung banyak thypo, so maklum aja nee…

Happy Reading !

Hari ini aku memperhatikannya lagi. Sudah hampir sebulan ini aku terus memperhatikannya. Jam 2 siang, ia akan selalu datang ke cafe ini, kalau bukan untuk membeli es krim rasa stroberi, pasti akan membeli cupcake rasa stroberi.

Dari penampilannya saja aku sudah tau dia masih pelajar. Dan dari penampilannya juga aku tau dia seorang maniak stroberi. Dia suka segala yang berbau stroberi. Dari tas ranselnya yang berwarna pink, kaus kakinya, gelangnya, hingga penjepit rambutnya pun bermotif stroberi. Uuhh.. membuat gemas saja..

Ia memiliki mata sipit yang cantik, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, wajah tirus, dan rambut _brounette-_ nya yang panjang dengan ujungnya yang sedikit bergelombang. Dia tampak begitu manis, terlebih dengan penjepit rambut yang tersemat di kepalanya untuk menahan anak rambut nya yang berjatuhan.

Aku menyukainya. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa. Padahal, jika dipikir-pikir, dia sama sekali bukan tipe-ku, tapi saat memandangnya, jantung ku berdetak dengan tidak normalnya dan aku merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh melingkupiku. Aku terlalu sadar dengan apa yang kurasakan. Walaupun namanya saja bahkan aku tidak tau. Yang aku tau hanyalah ia seorang siswa dari tetangga sekolahku tepatnya sekolah kami berseberangan. Aku yakin dia adalah siswa baru, atau pindahan mungkin karena aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya,

Saat pulang sekolah, tepat jam 2 siang aku akan mengikuti langkahnya dari kejauhan menuju café ini. Itu jika ia pulang lebih dulu. Tapi jika aku yang keluar lebih awal, maka akulah yang akan lebih dulu bertengger disudut café ini menanti kedatangannya.

Aku suka saat ia berbinar menatap eskrimnya atau saat ia tersenyum senang sambil menghabiskan cupcake. Sebegitu terobsesinya kah dia dengan kudapan itu ? aku juga suka memandangnya saat ia memasang ekspresi tenang dengan mata terpejam sambil menikmati alunan lagu dari earphone-nya **-** yang juga berwarna pink **-** saat ia sedang berdiri menanti bis di halte. Aku berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter darinya. Jarak yang tidak bisa dikatakan dekat, tapi tidak bisa juga dikatakan jauh.

Ia selalu duduk dibangku penumpang bis sebelah kanan tepat disamping pintu keluar bis. Dan aku akan duduk di seberang bangku nya sambil seskali melirik kearahnya, atau sering malah.

Saat bis berhenti di halte bis selanjutnya, ia akan turun dari bis dan melangkahkan kakinya berjalan di trotoar sambil tetap mendengarkan music dari earphone kesayangannya **–** menurutku **-**. Dan aku akan tetap mengikutinya sampai ia masuk ke sebuah bangunan besar, aku yakin kalian pasti tau bangunan itu adalah sebuah apartemen.

Aku akan ikut masuk ke lobi apartemen ini dan berdiri satu lift dengannya. Dapat kuhirup dengan jelas aroma parfum stroberi kesukaannya. Jangan anggap aku mesum, oke? Aku hanya merasa senang bisa sedekat ini dengannya, walau ia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku karena terlalu asik di dunia musiknya, atau karena tidak menyadari kehadiranku mungkin ?

Kotak besar berjalan yang dikenal dengan sebutan _elevator_ ini berhenti dan terbuka di lantai 10. Ia keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju sebuah apartemen bernomor 1004 yang sudah kuketahui sejak aku menjadi _stalker_ -nya. _Stalker_ ? Aku jadi bingung sendiri kenapa aku bisa menjadi seorang _stalker._ Padahal di sekolah aku sangat terkenal dan menjadi salah satu siswa tampan dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Bukannya aku ingin pamer, tidak..

Dan aku lebih bingung lagi saat aku mendapati aku sama sekali tidak berani untuk mendekatinya bahkan sekedar untuk menyapanya, ckckck… Hal itu membuatku teringat dengan ucapan Oh Sehun, salah satu sahabatku sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang kuberitahu tentang _strawberry girl-_ ku, begitulah aku menyebutnya.

' _Kau bukanlah seorang lelaki sejati jika hanya untuk mendekati seorang wanita saja tidak bisa'_

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pedas Oh Sehun itu membuatku sedikit banyak merasa tertekan.

Tanpa sadar kakiku ikut melangkah di belakangnya menyusuri lorong apartemen ini. Jika biasanya aku akan mengikutinya sampai lift dan mengintipnya dari kejauhan memastikan ia benar-benar masuk ke apartemen nya, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar kehilangan akal dan ikut berjalan dengannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dariku. Sekarang kumantapkan hatiku. Aku harus bisa.

Kuberanikan untuk menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Ia berbalik dan menatapku dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat. Aku yakin ia pasti merasa agak terkejut dengan kehadiran ku yang tiba-tiba, walau sebenarnya tidak tiba-tiba _sih_. Ia melepaskan _earphone-_ nya dan menatapku dengan polos.

"maaf, ada apa ?"

Ini pertama kalinya ia menatapku langsung, bicara padaku dan juga mendengar suara nya dari dekat. Kurasa aku tidak berlebihan jika aku mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki suara yang indah.

Kulihat _name-tag_ yang tersemat di jas almamater seragamnya. Disana tertera sebuah nama BYUN BAEKHYUN.

"hai, Byun Baek-hyun, apa kabar ? Namaku Park Chan-yeol, senang bertemu denganmu"

"eungg..?" lagi-lagi yang kudapati adalah tatapan polosnya yang kebingungan. Uhh.. sungguh menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya aku mengacak rambutnya, tapi itu sungguh tidak sopan nantinya. Heol, aku tidak mau memberi kesan yang buruk di saat perdana kami bertemu.

"sampai jumpa lagi Byun Baekhyun, semoga kau tidak terkejut dengan kehadiranku ya?" aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ku padanya dan dengan cepat berbalik masuk kedalam lift.

Hahh.. aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang, dapat kurasakan hawa panas menjalar di sekitar wajahku. Yang benar saja aku merona ? ooh.. sekarang aku sudah seperti seorang gadis yang sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada lelaki pujaannya saja.

Aku keluar dari bangunan apartemen ini dan berjalan menuju bangunan apartemen yang ada di seberang sana. Oh! Apa aku lupa mengatakannya ? bukan hanya sekolah kami saja yang berseberangan, tapi apartemen tempat tinggal kami juga berseberangan.

Apa kalian tidak berpikiran sama dengan ku ? apa ini pertanda bahwa kami berjodoh? Apa aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal lebih jauh _strawberry girl-_ kuitu _?_ Kuharap iya.

'Byun Baekhyun', akan ku ingat nama itu.

Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu hari esok dan bertemu lagi dengannya. Bukan lagi sebagai seorang _stalker_ ataupun orang asing tapi sebagai seorang teman baru. Dan aku berjanji predikat teman itu tidak akan bertahan lama karena aku akan menggantinya dengan predikat 'kekasih'.

 _I miss you my strawberry girl._

Haahh.. aku bahkan sudah merindukannya lagi..

 _ **E.N.D**_

Cuma minta kritik dan saran aja dari reader untuk first ff post ku ini..

Annyeonghaseyoo.. ^^ ada newbie nihh..

Panggil aja ABC yaa

Gue CBHS alias Chanbaek hard shipper! inget ya, jangan salah loh, ntar disangka cbhs alias cabe halus lagii.. /lirik Bekyun/

Ini sebnernya bukan ff pertama gue, gue udah banyak bikin ff, tinggal di post doang.. so, kalo ada yang mau yaa.. sok atuh mangga heula nyak.. haha ngemeng apa sih gue ?

Oke, sdikit perkenalan pen name gue ABC, gue mantan sider haha tapi skarang udah tobat oke ? bukan asli tapi gue tinggal di Medan, serah lu suka apa gue bukan bahasa sehari-hari gue, Cuma di ff aja yg kek gitu..

Apa lagi ya ? ohya, karena gue baru di ffn, jadi mohon dukungannya. Saya orang yang nggak bisa di bash, soalnya saya sakit hatian orangnya. Hmm.. menulis berdasarkan mood, tapi tenang aja, kalo gue udah post sebuah ff, gue pasti Cuma bakalan nyelesein ff itu doang kok. Oke sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, kalo ada yang berasa kurang, bisa komen kok, gak maksa, tapi harus komen ! oh, oke becanda, wkwk .. see youuuu.. :*


End file.
